Bleach: Desire of the Heart
by StarCrossKnightDan8455
Summary: Orihime has always admired Ichigo from afar, but that changes when she finds the confidence and desire to ask him a very important question. On the Day she wants to ask him, he disappears without a trace, and so she sets out to find him. What will she find out when a mysterious, yet friendly, individual helps her find him, what will she discover. Rated M for Lemons and Violence.
1. Prologue - Disappearance

Hey everyone, this is my contribution to IchiHime, one of the many couples in Bleach. To put it in basic terms, this story will be approximately ten or so chapters, but at this stage I can't guarantee anything.

Note: This takes place as though The Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc (Fullbring Arc) never happened, but I will be including a certain Fullbringer, but I won't say who it is.

Alright, onto the story…

* * *

~###~

* * *

_**Prologue: Disappearance**_

* * *

Orihime walked down the main hall of the school with a smile on her face and her lunch in her hand. It was like any other day, but today, it was special to her. This was the day she asked Ichigo something really important. The auburn wanted him to go out with her ever since she laid eyes on him, but today that will change as she will make it happen. She entered her class room and scanned to see if Ichigo was in the room. There was no luck, as he wasn't in the class room, but hopefully he would arrive late. "Good morning Orihime." The gentle giant greeted and she instantly turned to face him.

"Oh hey Chad, is Ichigo here yet?" She asked, beginning to feel anxious.

"Nope, haven't seen him." He replied.

"Well today is the day I ask him out." She said with confidence.

"Orihime, are you sure." Tatsuki said entering the class room. "You've said this over and over again but you haven't done." It was true that the auburn did say that and never went through with it, but this time she was determined to do so. It had been seventeen months since the winter war and Ichigo was back to being a normal human. Because of this Orihime and Chad began training to with Kisuke Urahara to further their understanding of their powers, although Uryu would be the one who would go out and eliminate the Hollows that appeared in Karakura town.

"I can do it this time, but it's strange how both Uryu and Ichigo haven't arrived to school yet."

"That's because I just got here." The Quincy archer said surprising Orihime in the process.

"Oh sorry, I guess I didn't sense for your spiritual pressure." The auburn was sort of embarrassed at the previous statement, but the proud Quincy prodigy didn't mind.

"But you are right how it is strange how Ichigo isn't here yet."

"Alright students take your seats." Miss Ochi. Everyone did as they were told and too their respective seats. Orihime looked at the door for a few seconds before looking at his desk. It was quite the misfortune that Ichigo wasn't at school. She really did want to propose to him today. She started to pay attention as the school day began.

* * *

It was a long day at Karakura High School. Orihime was tired, but still had the energy left to walk home with Tatsuki, after she asked her to stay at her place for the night. As her best friend, she accepted. Instead of taking the usual path she took, she went a different way causing the black haired tomboy. "Orihime, why are we going this way?"

"Because I want to check on something," The Auburn said. Obviously she wanted to check on Ichigo Kurosaki as Tatsuki soon figured out that this was the path he took. Orihime wanted to do anything today to ask Ichigo, even if that meant going to his house to find him. Even if he disappeared, she would search the whole world and even Hueco Mundo or the Soul Society for him. It wasn't long until they reached the Kurosaki clinic. Orihime soon began to feel nervousness creep up, she was just a few steps away from the door, but she couldn't move.

"Orihime, are you going to do this?"

"Of course I am. I just have to think of what to say." She responded.

"Come on Orihime, just say that you want to go out with him, it's easy." Tatsuki looked at her friend and saw that she was still thinking. Taking action, she went up to the door and knocked Orihime started to feel more nervous as she too joined her friend at the door. It opened to reveal Ichigo's sister, Yuzu Kurosaki.

"Orihime, Tatsuki, nice to see you two again." Yuzu said happily.

"Is Ichigo home? He missed school and we were wondering if he's okay?" The auburn girl said.

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen my dad or even Ichigo all day. Why don't you two come in?" She asked gesturing them to enter. Without hesitation Orihime enter and Tatsuki followed. "I'm about to serve dinner, do you two girls want some."

"That would be great, Yuzu." The tomboy thought it was the best idea to have dinner here instead of having some of Orihime's 'experimented' food. They sat down at the table. "So did they leave a note or anything behind to tell you were they were going?"

"That's what so strange about it, they didn't." Karin answered as she entered the kitchen and sat at the table. "I even went to that crazy shopkeeper's place that Ichigo would always go to, and he isn't there. Both of them seemed to have just disappeared."

"That is strange." Tatsuki responded. The auburn was starting to worry a little, as he wouldn't completely vanish unless he told her or the others. Not even Uryu knew of his location. It was also strange how his father would be too, but if he was with his father, then she knew he would be okay.

"Dinner's ready." Yuzu began to serve up the dinner she cooked and the four soon dug into their meals.

"This is so delicious, thanks Yuzu." Orihime complimented. While they ate, they talked about high school and how it was like to have a part time job and other social gossip. The four finished their meals and Yuzu cleared away.

"Thanks for dinner." Tatsuki said.

"No problem." Orihime looked at the clock in the room, which showed 7:18pm, and decided it was time to get going. It was clear Ichigo wasn't going to return home.

"Well we better get going." The two girls said their goodbyes and headed out the door and began walking back to Orihime's apartment. It was no dark as the sun had disappeared and the night had begun. The route they were taking wasn't dangerous and Orihime had Tatsuki with her.

"Orihime are you alright?" Her best friend asked. "Because Ichigo wasn't there and I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I guess I'll have to tell him when I see him next." She answered with a little bit of sadness in her tone. The two continued walking, the auburn girl thinking more about Ichigo's disappearance, until they got to their desired destination. But before Orihime could unlock the door she felt a sudden change in spiritual pressure, as a Hollow appeared from the shadows. Both turned to see the monster, but being ready as she is, Orihime summoned Tsubaki and split the normal Hollow in half. The creature vanished into nothing as Tsubaki returned.

"I guess you had that under control." The tomboy commented.

"That was simple, I'm glad it wasn't anything more powerful." Orihime said unlocking the door.

"So it is true, you do have powers." A voice said startling both of them. The unknown figure revealed himself to be an arrancar, none that Orihime had seen. He had short light coloured hair which was swept back. His mask fragment was on his left and it covered his eye and had multiple holes in it. He wore the standard arrancar jacket and hakama with his Zanpakuto on his left.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Orihime asked prepared to fight.

"My name is Asguiaro Ebern, not that it matters as you won't live long enough." He said drawing his sword ready to attack, but before he could even do anything, he was stabbed from behind by a sword shocking him and the two girls.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

~###~

* * *

Okay, that was the prologue, so don't be confused. Don't forget to review, tell me how I went with this chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: The Truth

Welcome to Chapter 1 viewers.

Not so much things to say, most of it is down in the author's note at the end, but just so everyone knows this story will be written in the same censorship as the manga, so things might seem a little violent but it's M-rated for that reason too. Anyway read on…

* * *

~###~

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Truth**_

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Well today is the day I ask him out." She said with confidence._

"_Orihime, are you sure." Tatsuki said entering the class room. "You've said this over and over again but you haven't done."_

"_So did they leave a note or anything behind to tell you were they were going?"_

"_That's what so strange about it, they didn't." Karin answered as she entered the kitchen and sat at the table. "I even went to that crazy shopkeeper's place that Ichigo would always go to, and he isn't there. Both of them seemed to have just disappeared."_

"_My name is Asguiaro Ebern, not that it matters as you won't live long enough." He said drawing his sword ready to attack, but before he could even do anything, he was stabbed from behind by a sword shocking him and the two girls._

* * *

The blade was pulled out and the arrancar stumbled and turned to see someone. "How pathetic, even an arrancar of your stature resorts to something as low as attacking the innocent."

"Who the fuck are you, show yourself!" Asguiaro demanded. The person that saved the two stepped forward. He was lean man, who had medium long blonde hair. He had a casual hooded cloak, long pants and white shoes. What was standing out was the cruciform sword in his hand. It had a golden hilt with a ruby in the middle and it looked too exquisite for any Zanpakuto to be.

"Go home arrancar." The mysterious individual said. "I'll spare your life, if you just run."

"Are you out of your mind? Anyone who gets in my way is going…" His sentence was cut off as the mysterious man bisected him at the waist, breaking his Zanpakuto in the process. The top half of his body fell to the ground, while his leg half fell backwards. "Damn you…" His body, which was in halves, began to disappear similar to when a Hollow is eliminated.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, are you two alright?" The man asked as his sword disappeared.

"We're fine, thank you for defending us." Orihime said turning and bowing.

"It's no problem at all. You're both Ichigo Kurosaki's friends, from what he told me." He said shocking them. "Apologies, I forgot to tell you my name, I am Haschwalth."

"You know Ichigo?" The auburn asked surprised.

"You must have a lot of questions to ask me. I actually know him." This day was full of surprises for Orihime today. Not only did Ichigo and his father disappear without any trace left, this man before them knew him. "Meet me out here in the morning and I shall take you to Ichigo." The auburn felt excited but also confused.

"Haschwalth, who are you?" The Tatsuki asked.

"I'm a Quincy like your friend Uryu Ishida, I will discuss more tomorrow, I must return to Ryuken Ishida immediately." Before Orihime could say something he disappeared into the night. The two were silent as multiple things happened to them today it was surprising.

"Have you ever heard of this guy Orihime?" The tomboy asked, still confused.

"No, I haven't, but he'll be taking us to Ichigo tomorrow and that's all that matters and besides he'll tell us who he is tomorrow." She answered opening the door. The two girls entered and got out of their school attire into something more casual to wear to bed.

"What if this guy leads us to a trap, then what?"

"I'm willing to trust him. I just want to tell Ichigo how I feel about him." She said. It was obvious that she was going to meet with Haschwalth in the morning so Tatsuki decided she'll tag along too. "Now how about some dessert," The black haired teenager's appetite fell in an instant remembering it was Orihime's food.

"Oh, I'm still full from dinner at the Kurosakis." She said trying to avoid her food.

"Okay." It was a few minutes before the auburn brought out something that looked it was combined with all sorts of stuff. "You sure you don't want any?" She offered.

"I'm sure." There was silence as Orihime ate her dessert before Tatsuki managed to ask a question. "Tell me Orihime, are you really going to tell him tomorrow that you want to go out with him."

"Yep, why do you ask?" She said finishing up eating her food.

"Well, I don't want to see you get hurt if he says no."

"Tatsuki, I will be fine, trust me, I'll be okay." Tatsuki could only hope she wouldn't be rejected. After all she was her best friend, and nothing would stop her at getting back at anyone who makes Orihime cry.

* * *

The shopkeeper looked over some of the stuff he had in the main meeting room in the back of his shop while talking on the phone to someone. "I see, your daughter came by today to see if he was here." Pause. "It was Karin who came by." Pause. "No doubt Ichigo's friends are wondering where he is." Pause. "Yes I believe they are both safe thanks to you sending Haschwalth to deal with the problem." Pause. "No not yet. But we still must keep this a secret from the Soul Society for now." Pause. "We would be targeted as well. It's how the Soul Society works. In any case I sent Yoruichi to check up on everyone, I doubt they've discovered anything." Pause. "Okay, bye."

"Mr. Urahara." Ururu said at the door.

"Yes."

"Jinta hasn't finished the chores, and I was wondering if you could make him do them so I don't have to." She explained.

"Ah yes, of course. Tessai!" he called

"Yes boss." The ex-Kido Captain responded appearing at the door behind Ururu.

"Jinta hasn't finished his chores, would you do me a favour and 'tell' him to do them." Immediately Tessai went to go and make the employee finish his work with Ururu following behind him to watch. He sat down on one of the cushions around the table and sighed. "This is a really dicey situation you've gotten us into Isshin. Let's just hope it's for the best."

* * *

It was morning time in Karakura town. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Both Orihime and Tatsuki exited the apartment to see the man they met last night leaning up against the wall, reading a small novel. "Good morning." He said as he closed his book and gave them his full attention.

"Morning,"

"Let's go, I assume you must be anxious with all the questions you want to ask." Haschwalth said. They began to follow him, as they walked since neither of them could move like everyone else. There was silence along the walk, no one dared to say a word. Their journey would soon take them to the Karakura hospital where they went down to the basement. The Quincy reached into his pocket and took out a key to the door in front of them and he opened it and gesture them in first. Upon arrival in the room they saw a training ground, where two figures constantly battled.

"So what is Ichigo doing down here?" The auburn asked the blonde Quincy.

"Ichigo is training." Isshin said as he appeared.

"Training?"

"Seeing my son powerless, it wasn't the best thing to see. You see Ichigo isn't a Soul Reaper like me, Ichigo is actually a Quincy." Orihime was shocked along with Tatsuki but she wasn't affected as much. The auburn never knew he was a Quincy nor did she think it was possible. "You see, his mother, who is my wife, was a Quincy herself. And Haschwalth here is her long lost half brother." The two girls were speechless with all the information they were told.

"So how come this has been some kind of secret up until now?" Tatsuki asked.

"Because if the Soul Society were to find that we're training another Quincy, then they could take us all into custody. You see the Soul Society has prohibited the training of Quincy because they disrupt the balance. This law has been around for 200 years after we were wiped out." Haschwalth explained.

"Kisuke Urahara is working as we speak to try and find a way if he can modify the spirit weapons that Quincies use to purify Hollows, but as of now, you girls and everyone one else who knows must keep this a secret from your Soul Reaper friends." Isshin explained. "Otherwise they take not just Ichigo, but everyone that he knows who has powers into custody."

"Your secret is safe with us." The auburn spoke up.

"Orihime, Tatsuki, what are you two doing here?" They looked and saw a tired and exhausted Ichigo approach them.

"They requested that they see you Ichigo, so I brought them here to see how you were doing." Haschwalth said.

"I see. I'm fine, I assume that my dad has told you everything."

"I never knew you were a Quincy like Uryu, now you have powers again." She said happily.

"Break time is over, we must resume Ichigo." Ryuken called from the main training grounds area. Ichigo instantly went over but turned back to the two girls.

"We'll talk later." He said as he went over to resume his training. Orihime and Tatsuki stayed but they separated themselves from Isshin and Haschwald so they could talk privately.

"Orihime, why didn't you ask him?"

"I want him to focus on his training, I don't want to be a bother and throw him off. There will be plenty of time for me to ask him." The auburn explained.

"Ask him what exactly?" Isshin asked scaring the two how he sneaked up to them.

"Mr. Kurosaki you scared me. I want to ask Ichigo if we could have a serious relationship with me." At that instant the crazy man was jumping around happily from what she had just said saying he'll get grandchildren and some other stuff she couldn't really hear. "So I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"You bet. So when are you going to ask him?"

"I was thinking after his training, because I don't want him to be distracted by me." She said with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"That is probably for the best. Ichigo will be learning the basics, after that, he'll be able to grasp it by himself." The crazy father agreed with her, the best thing for now was him to focus on the training so that the Soul Society has less time to catch on. For the rest of the day Orihime and Tatsuki stayed and watched the ex-substitute soul reaper dodge the ever continuous Heilge Pfeil fired from the white haired doctor. Haschwald would find Chad and Uryu and bring them down where Isshin explained the same thing he told the girls. Uryu was somewhat shocked but pleased as with Chad, relieved that he now has powers to fight back but hearing the part about the Soul Society was somewhat no surprise to Uryu but it was with Chad. They understood and swore they too that they wouldn't tell anyone from the Soul Society. Ichigo would have another break where he would discuss the feeling of being a Quincy and then gave them the chance to talk what happened on the day of school he missed.

"So Ryuken, will you get involved if the Soul Society catches on?" The ex-captain asked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" He answered starting up a cigarette and taking a puff. "I'll have too. After all, Masaki wouldn't want her son to die." Isshin understood where he was coming from and simply stayed silent.

* * *

It was getting late. Orihime, Tatsuki and Chad decided on heading home. They easily came to terms with Ichigo's new training and knew the step he took was important. The auburn had to wait for her dream to come true, but that was fine with her, after all she did tell his father of her intentions. The sun was almost down below the horizon and there haven't been any disturbances in the way of Hollows. By the river Orihime looked behind as a she felt a spike in spiritual pressure heading towards them. Chad too felt it along with Tatsuki somewhat. Out from the shadows a large Hollow, namely an _ class, appeared. Chad instantly summoned his powers and attacked but before he could launch the spiritual blast he was knocked away. "Tatsuki run!" The auburn screamed. She could tell the fear in her friend's eyes was no joke, but somehow she was paralysed by the Hollow's spiritual pressure. The beast attacked them but the tri-formed shield stopped its claws.

"_El Directo_!" Chad sent a blast towards the large creature, taking one of its arms off before it disappeared wailing in pain.

"Is it over?" The tomboy asked somewhat still shocked.

"Not yet." The giant responded. They waited for the creature to appear again, both Orihime and Chad on their guard. It appeared again, making its presence known behind them, and went to attack the black haired teen who could do nothing but watch in horror. Both Orihime and Chad went to jump in the way but stopped as they saw the Hollows other arm being cut off before seeing an individual bisect the Hollow's mask in half, eliminating it. The person stood with a sword in her hand, her feet had flickers of green light as she landed on the ground. Her hair was coloured medium hot pink and was done up in two pigtails that just hanged loosely. Her midnight black, thigh length dress complimented her body well along with the knee high, high heeled boots. The three stood amazed at the achievement she had just done. This person was no Soul Reaper.

* * *

_To be Continued…_

* * *

~###~

* * *

I have changed the character outline for both Haschwalth, who was originally a Vandenreich member, and the mysterious individual who saved Tatsuki, not so much in character but in more of her powers. Don't forget to review. The next chapter is in the works.


	3. Chapter 2: The Heart

Hey everyone and welcome to Chapter 2.

Nothing else to say other than read on.

* * *

~###~

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Heart**_

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Apologies, I forgot to tell you my name, I am Haschwalth."_

"_You know Ichigo?" The auburn asked surprised._

"_You must have a lot of questions to ask me. I actually know him." This day was full of surprises for Orihime today. Not only did Ichigo and his father disappear without any trace left, this man before them knew him. "Meet me out here in the morning and I shall take you to Ichigo." The auburn felt excited but also confused._

_###_

"_Seeing my son powerless, it wasn't the best thing to see. You see Ichigo isn't a Soul Reaper like me, Ichigo is actually a Quincy." Orihime was shocked along with Tatsuki but she wasn't affected as much. The auburn never knew he was a Quincy nor did she think it was possible. "You see, his mother, who is my wife, was a Quincy herself. And Haschwalth here is her long lost half brother."_

_###_

_Both Orihime and Chad went to jump in the way but stopped as they saw the Hollows other arm being cut off before seeing an individual bisect the Hollow's mask in half, eliminating it. The person stood with a sword in her hand, her feet had flickers of green light as she landed on the ground. Her hair was coloured medium hot pink and was done up in two pigtails that just hanged loosely. Her midnight black, thigh length dress complimented her body well along with the knee high, high heeled boots. The three stood amazed at the achievement she had just done. This person was no Soul Reaper._

* * *

The unknown girl turned around to the three who were still standing in awe. "Are you three aright?" Her voice had a little bit of attitude to it but judging by the way she looked, it was her normal tone.

"Uh yeah, who are you?" Chad asked.

"I am Riruka Dokugamine, and I am a Fullbringer, what are your names?"

"My name is Orihime, this is Chad and Tatsuki." The auburn girl answered. The magenta haired Fullbringer began to inspect the gentle giant, looking over his clad-like arm.

"You're a Fullbringer too, though your form seems incomplete." She said.

"How can you tell?" She transformed her katana looking sword back into a silver ring on her finger.

"You could say that I was watching you guys fight the Hollow and I noticed that you weren't able to use the soul of the air or ground." This confused Chad greatly. He had never met someone like him before and had never really understood how his powers were meant to work.

"The soul of the air and ground?"

"Everything has a soul, the air, the ground, even buildings and other inanimate objects. As Fullbringers, we draw on the soul of things around us to aid us. But our primary power is to change the shape of an object into what we desire. I'm simply guessing that you power is manifested from your skin." She explained.

"I never knew any of this." Literally he was beyond surprised.

"How about this, I'll train and teach you. Just meet me at that weird shopkeeper's place." She said.

"Wait you know Kisuke Urahara?" Orihime said.

"Of course I do, he knows anyone with powers who comes to this town." She said before taking off, the three were surprised by the new person. The giant thought it was a good thing for another person like him to be around. After all she was willing to train him to complete his powers, but he didn't understand why. She certainly had an attitude, no doubt about that, but something else was there and he didn't know what it was. They all said their goodbyes to one another before splitting up into the directions they need to go.

* * *

The next day was sunny like the day before it, but a few clouds dotted the sky. Orihime and Tatsuki went off to see Ichigo again but Chad went to the Urahara shop to meet the new Fullbringer, Riruka, who said she'll teach him. "Ah Chad, good to see you, how is everything?" the shopkeeper said greeting him as he opened the door. "I believe someone is waiting for you." He went down the ladder into the training grounds to see her standing waiting for him.

"I suggest you get ready, because I won't be holding back." She said changing the shape of her ring into the katana like sword with a light pink hilt and silver cross guard shaped like a heart. He summoned his Fullbring into its shield form and prepared himself, only to see her move swiftly and strike him. He blocked the sword but left a cut across the shield. "I see, since your powers aren't complete the shield which is the backbone of your Fullbring can't sustain a hit well."

"That's the whole reason why we're doing this."

"Precisely." She moved quickly this time, seeing the green flicker of light from where she originally stood. "You must feel the soul within the ground if you are to get anywhere further with your powers." Chad heard her from behind him and turned to see her swing at him. He quickly moved out of the way, barely. He knew this wouldn't be easy and had to concentrate, he needed to. Forgetting about everything else he focused on the ground searching for the soul that he needed. She charged again and he again barely dodged. Chad continued to dodge the attacks while focusing on finding the soul of the ground. She knew he was focusing and decided to go for a life threatening strike. Riruka swung this time, Chad noticing knew it was either move fast or take the hit. He found it and he quickly moved out of the way, leaving a green flicker of light as he disappeared. He was only able a small distance but he was two metres away from where he was. "Not bad, you'll notice the first few time you execute it, you'll feel strain on your body. Though we may be Fullbringers, we're still humans, so our bodies are not as strong like Quincies or Soul Reapers." She explained.

"Let's go." She gave a small smile because she knew he wasn't finished. The magenta haired Fullbringer started her attack again.

* * *

Over the next few days the three went to school, but they had an extra join them. Riruka joined Karakura High School as a transfer student. Afterwards they would all go and see how Ichigo was doing. On the Wednesday, his powers were awakened and he could now draw on the spiritual particles around him, but he still had a way to go. During one of his breaks, Orihime would introduce the new Fullbringer to Ichigo. By another week he had grasped all the basic components, from there on, the rest of his training was up to him. He was finally able to go to school. The auburn felt so much excitement and Tatsuki kept reminding her to tell him, but since they were all going by the riverside for a party, she decided that she would ask him then. "So what is the occasion?" Ichigo asked Keigo, the host of this evening out.

"Well, nothing special really, it's just you're finally back at school and I though, we'll celebrate." As always, Ichigo found his antics to be quite annoying, but if it was really in his honour, he would go. The school day dragged on as always, finding most of the stuff taught wasn't necessary for things he wanted to do, but as soon as the bell rang, dismissing them, the whole group, Ichigo, Uryu, Keigo, Mizuho, Chad, Riruka, Tatsuki, Orihime, and all the other girls that hung out with the auburn and the tomboy, quickly packed their things and rushed out the door. On the way, Orihime couldn't help but stare at the person she wanted to be with most, she just couldn't take her eyes off the new orange haired Quincy. She was feeling the butterflies in her stomach and was really nervous. She only had one shot to do this.

"Nothing like a great view, don't you say ladies?" Keigo said trying to pull a few moves off with the girls, though as always, it didn't work. They took out the necessary items, such as, a radio, a few blankets to sit upon, food and of course, drinks. Everything was complete and set up. Chad was the first to pick his spot to sit, with Riruka sitting next to him. He found it strange why she would follow him, but he didn't have anything against it. The rest took their spots and began to discuss various things. Tatsuki would give an occasional nudge to the auburn girl next to her to tell her to ask him what she needs to ask him. But she didn't want to in front of the others. She had to wait for the right moment for her nervousness to settle.

"Hey I have to check something, I'll be right back." Ichigo said. This was the moment she was waiting for. Ichigo sat down a distance away and looked at the cross pendent that was tied around his wrist.

"Ichigo, mind if I join you?" Orihime asked somewhat startling him a little.

"Not at all," He answered prompting her to sit next to him. She couldn't help but notice that he was staring at the pendent in his hand.

"Ichigo, is that your Quincy cross?" She asked.

"Yeah it was my mother's. After all she was a Quincy." He started before pausing. "I'll never be able to thank her properly for this chance she's given me." The auburn was starting to feel really nervous, the butterflies in her stomach intensified. This was it, this moment was her chance.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah."

"Well, I was thinking and…um…well…" She could finish her sentence, the nervousness has completely stopped her from saying anything, but in her mind, something just allowed her to say one sentence. "I love you Ichigo." The orange haired teen was completely stunned, the fact that no one had ever confessed their love for him before, it was all new to him. The moment of silence made Orihime feel awkward, feeling as though it wasn't going to happen and she looked at the ground think how much of an idiot she was.

"Orihime."

"It's okay if you don't feel the same, I…" She was interrupted as his hand on her chin gently brought her face back to his to face him up close. They stared into one another's eyes, hypnotized by one another.

"I love you too." Did he really say that? Did Ichigo just confessed his love for her. Whatever she heard, she knew it was the answer she wanted. She could feel her heart's desire come true for the first time in her life. They slowly brought their faces together until they sealed lips with one another, completely relaxing as the kiss began. Back down at the group Keigo looked around from where he sat searching for Ichigo. He continued searching until he found both him and Orihime kissing.

"WHA…" He speech interrupted by a hand over his mouth.

"Don't ruin it stupid." Tatsuki lightly growled. She looked up to the two, who were approximately four metres away from them and lightly smiled. '_You've done it Orihime_.' Both withdrew as they needed to breathe, feeling each other's heated breaths on their faces.

"Ichigo." She whispered lightly before they came back together for another kiss. This time Ichigo opened his mouth and traces her lower lip prompting her to do the same. It wasn't long until their tongues began exploring each other's mouths before coming together to dance with one another. It all seemed to much of a dream to Orihime but when they stopped and smiled at one another, she secretly pinched herself and found it wasn't. All of it was true and happening. They both returned to the group, Keigo eager to ask them the question.

"Hey Ichigo, are you and Orihime in a relationship?" He asked. The orange haired teen and the auburn weren't going to deny it.

"Of course we are." At that moment the other girls besides Riruka and Tatsuki were all surprised and shocked. "There's nothing wrong with that is there." Ichigo said calmly. It was no surprise that the other girls admired Ichigo from afar considering how popular he was with every single girl within Karakura High School. But still it was somewhat amusing to see their reactions. Orihime looked over to Tatsuki, receiving a smile from the tomboy.

"Orihime is he serious." Keigo asked the auburn.

"Of course it is. Ichigo isn't lying." She responded. With that matter settled, the group focused back to the occasion they were spending together.

* * *

By the time they finished their gathering it was 7:14pm and the sun had already disappeared from the sky for the moon to take its place. Orihime asked Ichigo if she could stay at his house tonight. After gathering some things she thinks she'll need in the next morning, they were on their way to his house. The auburn couldn't believe all of this was coming true, she was successful in asking him out, and now she was going to his house. The nervousness was no longer there in her and she felt normal around him for once. They shortly arrived to the front door but he stopped to tell her something. "Just one sec, I check if my father is waiting at the door." The auburn waited as he opened the door and he stepped in first.

"GOOD EVENING ICHIGO!" The crazy father yelled as he jumped towards him from the side. As usual Ichigo ducked and the man continued flying until he hit the wall.

"Dad, be good for once, Orihime is here." Isshin turned around and saw both of them enter.

"And what is the occasion?" He asked joyfully. "Wait let me guess. You guys have decided to make grandchildren for you dear old…"

"Give it a rest dad, they just got together, I don't think that they would take it that far yet." Karin said hitting her father in the face. Ichigo couldn't put it any other way. They didn't want to rush things. They decided to go up to his room where they wouldn't be disturbed any further by the crazy man Ichigo called a father.

"Hey Ichigo, is your father always like that?" She asked sitting on his bed.

"Yeah, thankfully he doesn't do it to guests otherwise inviting you wouldn't be in your best interest." He answered. After the others had left the living room they went down and watched a movie that Orihime brought over. It was of course a romance but Ichigo didn't seem to mind. It was about 9:48pm when Orihime paused the movie.

"I just want to get changed, just in case I fall asleep." While she disappeared upstairs to get changed, Ichigo decided to stand, have a stretch and have a drink. She came down in a night gown that framed her figure well. It was a soft pink in colour. Most notably it was held up by too thin straps just on her chest and it reached down to her lower thigh. Ichigo blushed slightly, never seeing her in an outfit like the one she wore now. "Sorry is this a little too much?" She asked noticing his go slightly red.

"Uh, no, its fine, we should get back to the movie." He replied. They resumed the movie with Orihime cuddling up next to him. By the time the movie was finished she was sound asleep. "Orihime." He whispered and gently shaking her to see if she would wake. There was no response other than her moving to cuddle closer, she was tired. He picked her up bridal style in his arms, her head nestled in his chest, and took her to his room where he placed her on the bed before he got in and pulled the covers over the both of them. She moved over closer to him until she was physically touching him, her head resting near his. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

~###~

* * *

For everyone who wants to know Riruka's Fullbring in this story, some if not all of it, will be revealed next chapter. Don't forget to review, the next chapter is in the works.


	4. Chapter 3: A Fullbringer's Tears

Hey all, Chapter 3 is now up.

_Edit: Some things had to be changed, but general chapter plot hasn't changed._

* * *

~###~

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A Fullbringer's Tears**_

* * *

_Previously:_

"_I am Riruka Dokugamine, and I am a Fullbringer, what are your names?"_

"_My name is Orihime, this is Chad and Tatsuki." The auburn girl answered. The magenta haired Fullbringer began to inspect the gentle giant, looking over his clad-like arm._

"_You're a Fullbringer too, though your form seems incomplete." She said._

_###_

"_Ichigo."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, I was thinking and…um…well…" She could finish her sentence, the nervousness has completely stopped her from saying anything, but in her mind, something just allowed her to say one sentence. "I love you Ichigo." The orange haired teen was completely stunned, the fact that no one had ever confessed their love for him before, it was all new to him. The moment of silence made Orihime feel awkward, feeling as though it wasn't going to happen and she looked at the ground think how much of an idiot she was._

"_Orihime."_

"_It's okay if you don't feel the same, I…" She was interrupted as his hand on her chin gently brought her face back to his to face him up close. They stared into one another's eyes, hypnotized by one another._

"_I love you too."_

_###_

_By the time the movie was finished she was sound asleep. "Orihime." He whispered and gently shaking her to see if she would wake. There was no response other than her moving to cuddle closer, she was tired. He picked her up bridal style in his arms, her head nestled in his chest, and took her to his room where he placed her on the bed before he got in and pulled the covers over the both of them. She moved over closer to him until she was physically touching him, her head resting near his. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before drifting off to sleep himself._

* * *

The auburn woke slowly, still a little sleepy and oblivious. She could feel the sun's rays and enter the room but after gaining a glimpse of her where she was, she instantaneously blushed at the sight before her. She was practically close up to her lover's battle-toned firm muscled chest. She quickly looked up to see if Ichigo was awake, which he wasn't, before looking back to the form in front of her. She gently felt over his chest and as her eyes depicted, his muscles were firm, and slowly she traced the scars that marked his body with her right index finger, not realizing that her actions woke him. "Well good morning Orihime."

"Ah, Ichigo, sorry." She said looking up at him completely startled and red. Her hand was still resting on his chest, not wanting to leave. Instead Ichigo took her hand and kissed, making the auburn even more red from the display of chivalry before laying a kiss on her neck, which made her shiver with delight, and finally capturing her lips. Orihime couldn't believe what she was experiencing but she knew it all wasn't a dream. With sharp quick eyes Ichigo could tell someone was going to burst through the door.

"You wouldn't mind if you open the window for me." The auburn did what he asked and Ichigo guided her to lie down again.

"GOOD MORNING MY SON!" Isshin yelled as he burst through the door. Using good reflexes, Ichigo easily laid back down on his bed, causing the man to go through the window. "Not…bad…my…son." Ichigo and Orihime looked outside to see the crazy an on the trampoline. "Wait…Orihime…is…there…with…you. That…means…" He was interrupted as the trampoline Isshin was bouncing on was moved away by Karin who was in her school uniform.

"Some of us want to have a peaceful morning for once dad. You owe me one you two." She called leaving her father a mess on the ground. Ichigo finally felt relief as his father was off their backs for the morning. The two looked at one another, Orihime still a little red because of the fact that Ichigo's bare muscle-toned chest made her stare at him.

"So do you want your shower first?" He asked snapping her out of her stare.

"If you don't mind." She answered. The orange haired teen handed her a towel and she gathered some of her clothes and other things she needs before exiting the room.

"Hey Ichigo." His father called from the window. "So what did you two get up to last night?" He questioned mischievously.

"We didn't do anything what your implying dad!" He yelled slamming the window shut causing the crazy father to fall to the ground again.

* * *

Chad stood in the underground training grounds under the Urahara shop, watching the magenta haired Fullbringer think. The gentle giant felt something was off with her. She seemed different from the time when she first met them. Every day she would be at his side or nearby, except for when he was at his apartment, but it was all strange. "Okay, so you've grabbed the basics on the high speed movement, now we have to work on completing your powers." She paused for a moment before saying the most important part he would ever hear. "Now this is where it gets complicated. When a Fullbringer's powers evolved to the last stage, they experience an explosion that will damage the user. Thankfully you haven't completed your powers otherwise I'm not sure how it would affect you. Anyway, for the damage to be subsided, another Fullbringer is required to contain the explosion." Chad understood it all and was prepared to do anything. "Before we continue, I must explain my Fullbring, and how it works." She looked into his eyes and saw that he was willing to listen which made her smile a little. "My Fullbring's name is Sword of the Red Soul and it is formed as a sword with special abilities that allow me to manipulate the soul of other things to an even greater extent. Since we can only use the soul of the air or ground for movement, my sword allows me to manipulate that very soul. Take the ground for an example." She summoned her sword and stabbed the ground, leaving no physically damage to either her sword or the ground, but instead a long ground type blade extended from the ground stopping close to the gentle giant's face. "I forced the ground to attack. It's a similar case with the air as well and other things."

"Let's get started." Chad said summoning his right arm as a shield.

* * *

It was about 11:50am. Ichigo and Orihime were out enjoying themselves after she asked if they could spend the day together like normal couples do. The orange haired teen was new to this and accepted, not like he had any objects with her idea anyway. In fact he was please, though it was cloudy and the sun wasn't visible, it was going to be a good day. First the auburn wanted to go to the park, but he didn't know what else she had in mind. It wasn't long until they were at the park. A few people were present but they were a distance from the pair. They sat on the grass and looked up at the sky, only seeing the pale grey clouds that covered it. "So Ichigo, do you like being a Quincy?" The auburn asked, curious to know.

"Well, yeah I do, it's in my blood and I'm grateful to my mother." He smiled and he smiled in return. It was moments like this Orihime felt the most happy and safe, even when he didn't have his powers. And now she was closer to him. At that moment her stomach grumbled, making a sound that made her embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, why don't you wait here while I grab us some lunch."

"Okay," He got up and left to one of the shops near the park. Though Ichigo left, she wasn't really alone, she had her Shun-Shun Rikka spirits to talk to. Besides Ichigo would be back soon, with their lunch, so she felt secure.

"Excuse me miss, but could you help me out with something?" Orihime for one moment was shocked but turned to see a brown haired man that matched his eyes with a book in his hand. She could feel a great amount of spiritual pressure from the man. "I've come looking for someone. Someone like you has surely seen her, or met her, someone with powers like yours." The auburn didn't like his tone, it was scary to say the most but it was also somewhat arrogant. "You know, magenta hair, has a bossy attitude, has Fullbringer powers."

"Who are you and why are you after Riruka." Orihime said standing strong.

"That is none of your concern, but, if you won't help me then, I'll just torment it out of you." He summoned his sword that had the bookmark he used to focus his powers as a cross-guard, turning into a katana type sword. "I suggest that you co-operate, it would be better for your health that is." Orihime had no intention of helping him. Judging by the way he talks, she could tell that if she led him to Riruka, she would be in trouble. He rushed forward coming down with a strike but watching him carefully the auburn raised a shield in front of her stopping him. He smiled thinking it was the standard shield but she had other plans. Something began gathering in the centre of the shield before shooting out injuring him on the shoulder. Orihime's fairies soon returned to their flying form around her, summoning her healing ones as well. "That's fairly impressive." She saw a flicker of light as he disappeared, but his speed was fast and she could barely keep track of him. He appeared behind her but she wasn't quick enough, fearing that she would be killed. But a certain person she had been waiting for to return got in between them and blocked with his wrist leaving no injuries as the sword just sat there. "What the? Who are you?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and don't you even think of laying a hand on my girlfriend." He said pushing him away.

"Ichigo." The auburn said in relief.

"Ichigo? You mean the powerless substitute Soul Reaper. Now this is interesting, boy maybe you can help me, I'm looking for Riruka Dokugamine, and I believe you've met her." He said.

"No chance. People seeking help don't attack others." Ichigo handed Orihime a bag with their lunch in it.

"So be it." Ichigo concentrated and formed a sword similar to his old bankai state from the cross tied around his wrist except it was metallic silver in colour and the cross-guard was shaped like a satire cross. "A Quincy, this will be fun." The two moved up into the sky and started to fight. Orihime could only watch, but she was smiling happily from what she heard from Ichigo. She was happy as he said the word 'girlfriend', something she though she only hear in her dreams. The continuously clashed, each trying to get the upper hand, but slowly the unknown Fullbringer was getting outpaced. Ichigo made his sword disappear and focused energy in his right hand confusing his opponent.

"_Licht Regen_!" Releasing the energy, Ichigo fired a large amount of arrows that rained down upon the man.

"What the…" He said but he was cut off as one of the spirit arrows hit him send him to the ground as others rained upon him. Ichigo looked upon the ground seeing if he was still moving in the dust that his technique created. He appeared once more up in the sky, injured from multiple shots. "Why? Why do you stand against me?"

"I've already told you, you attacked Orihime. Anyone that threatens or attacks my friends deals with me!" Ichigo answered. The unknown Fullbringer couldn't give a damn about his answer as he charged to attack, despite his condition. Ichigo, who had his sword ready, focused. '_I must remember, I must remember the Getsuga Tensho, I must visualize and make it happen._' He started gathering spiritual particles around his sword and when he felt it was time, he slashed sending a wave of energy, similar to that of a Getsuga Tensho, towards the attacker, engulfing him in a massive explosion.

* * *

From atop a building nearby, a Soul Reaper stood with a pair of goggles that were similar to that of Renji's during Rukia's capture. It was obvious that he was gathering data. His focus was the orange haired teen the Soul Society had forgotten, and after witnessing the massive explosion, he disappeared, opening a Senkaimon back to the Soul Society.

* * *

Ichigo gently came to a touchdown on the ground looking over the unconscious man that attacked him and Orihime. "As I thought." Ichigo turned to see Riruka. "I can't believe Tsukishima came all this way."

"Do you mind if I ask what is going on?" Ichigo said as Orihime joined the two.

"This man's name is Tsukishima, and he's a murderer. There was this organisation of Fullbringers called Xcution, led by Kugo Ginjo. We believe it was important that we protect the innocent from hollows and anything that would hurt other human beings. But he had a different idea, so he ended up challenging everyone and killing them. But he also stole everyone else's powers before they died." She explained, her tone was sad and depressed. "I'm the only one left. So he came here seeking my powers."

"Sorry for asking." Ichigo said.

"Ri…Riruka." Tsukishima said trying to get up.

"Tsukishima, for the murder of the other members of Xcution, I will now relinquish you powers from you." Riruka said stabbing him in the chest. The sword in his hand began to dissolve and disappear as Riruka began absorbing his powers. The process wasn't that long but soon she withdrew her sword. The man tried to get up but shortly he died from the wounds he received, one namely down the front of his chest. "I'll share this power with Chad, as soon as return to him. I'm sorry I had to use you like this Ichigo, I truly am."

"Don't worry about it, he attacked Orihime, and I'm sure he would have killed you if I hadn't intervened." Ichigo said, knowing that attacking Orihime in his mind was the lowest of the low in his mindset. The magenta haired Fullbringer nodded and quickly left, leaving the two. "Now, what do you say that we enjoy our lunch and the rest of this day?" The auburn nodded and they began moving back to the spot they were at before.

* * *

Riruka arrived back to the Underground training grounds under the Urahara shop. Chad waited patiently the whole time. "Hey Chad, before we continue, I want you to take half of this power that I took from a traitor in my past."

"Huh?" She stabbed her sword into him, leaving no physical or spiritual wound. He could feel the power flow into him, but it still made him confused why.

"I was a part of an organisation a short time ago. It was called Xcution and we were a group of Fullbringers that desired to help normal humans if they were confronted with a hollow or anyone spiritual that tried to hurt them. But there was this member who had other ideas and so he challenged and killed and stole everyone else's powers." She paused as she began to cry. "I thought I was the only one left, but when I found you, I realized I wasn't alone." Her face was cover in tears. She hugged him tightly, surprising him. "For once, I felt that I was safe around you, I could be normal around you. So please, please don't leave me, I don't want you to go." He returned the hug, telling her that he accepted her. She took her head from his chest and looked up at him with teary eyes. He lowered himself, bringing their faces close together slowly. They were only an inch apart, their eyes searching one another's, before closing the distance, kissing passionately.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

~###~

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review. The next chapter is on the way. By the way, Riruka's powers will be explained in greater detail later on in the story.


	5. Chapter 4: A Reason

Alright everyone welcome to Chapter 4

* * *

~###~

* * *

_**Chapter 4: A Reason**_

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Okay, so you've grabbed the basics on the high speed movement, now we have to work on completing your powers." She paused for a moment before saying the most important part he would ever hear. "Now this is where it gets complicated. When a Fullbringer's powers evolved to the last stage, they experience an explosion that will damage the user. Thankfully you haven't completed your powers otherwise I'm not sure how it would affect you. Anyway, for the damage to be subsided, another Fullbringer is required to contain the explosion."_

_###_

"_This man's name is Tsukishima, and he's a murderer. There was this organisation of Fullbringers called Xcution, led by Kugo Ginjo. We believe it was important that we protect the innocent from hollows and anything that would hurt other human beings. But he had a different idea, so he ended up challenging everyone and killing them. But he also stole everyone else's powers before they died." She explained, her tone was sad and depressed. "I'm the only one left. So he came here seeking my powers."_

_###_

_She paused as she began to cry. "I thought I was the only one left, but when I found you, I realized I wasn't alone." Her face was cover in tears. She hugged him tightly, surprising him. "For once, I felt that I was safe around you, I could be normal around you. So please, please don't leave me, I don't want you to go." He returned the hug, telling her that he accepted her. She took her head from his chest and looked up at him with teary eyes. He lowered himself, bringing their faces close together slowly. They were only an inch apart, their eyes searching one another's, before closing the distance, kissing passionately._

* * *

After the excitement Orihime and Ichigo had yesterday, they decided it would be best if the auburn somewhat moved in with him. Of course neither Orihime herself or his dad and sisters had no objections for this move. His father was more excited than against it. As the days went on, they attended school like normal. Occasionally they would respond to the occasional Hollow, sometimes leaving it to Uryu. Both Chad and Riruka were absent from school for the week so far, but it was all devoted to the training to complete his powers. It was now Thursday. Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Tatsuki and the other girls were walking home together until they had to split up. It was all quiet except for the gossip from the girls, but Ichigo couldn't help but feel that something was off. "Hey Orihime, have you done anything Ichigo yet." One of the girls asked.

"Like, what do you mean?" She questioned.

"Oh, you know what we mean." One of the other girls said.

"Ichigo and I haven't done anything like that because we think that we aren't ready for that." Tatsuki would definitely agree to the answer Orihime had just given, rushing things wasn't the best thing at the moment. Both Ichigo and Uryu didn't hear their conversation as they were concerned on the weird feeling that something was following them.

"Ichigo, do you feel it?" The Quincy Archer asked.

"Yeah, something, or someone is following us." He answered. Their suspicions were all soon confirmed as multiple figures appeared scaring the girls, except for Orihime and Tatsuki. All of them were Soul Reapers, most notably the members of the Stealth Force.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you and your friends are under arrest by order from Head Captain Yamamoto." As far as they were aware they were surrounded. "Any sudden movements will be taken as hostile action." The team leader said. The human world would become a battlefield, as complying with their orders meant death, they had nowhere to go. Ichigo looked over to Uryu, giving him the signal, to which he nodded. He rose out his palm and from his finger tips, Roman numerals could be seen.

"I hate to reveal this so soon but it can't be helped. _Kirchenlied: Verschlossenen Nichtig_!" (German for Church Hymn: Closed Void). A barrier of spiritual energy rose up from the ground surrounding the girls, including Tatsuki and Orihime, closing them off from the Stealth Force members. Both summoned their respective Spirit Weapons. "Let's do this but don't kill them, we don't want to worsen our sentence."

"Will the girls be safe in that barrier?" Ichigo asked.

"They will be. It's a high end barrier that can't be broken easily. A Captain class Soul Reaper would be required to break it. Only Quincies can get in and out without destroying the barrier." The Soul Reapers begun their attack but none of them had a chance. But there were many still left.

* * *

"Orihime, what is going on?" Tatsuki demanded. "Why is something like this happening?"

"We are wanted by the very people Ichigo helped, but I don't really know why, but it has something to do with Ichigo's training as a Quincy." She explained.

"But why are we targeted, we've nothing to do with this." The auburn could tell that her best friend was stressed and anxious but there was no answer to her question or any of the other girls' questions either.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki, I don't know that." She answered. The tomboy touched the barrier seeing it was solid and looked out at the ongoing battle. Orihime could feel the spiritual pressures of all the Soul Reapers along with Ichigo's and Uryu's. She could just see that the two were working together, but a sudden and powerful spiritual pressure just appeared. The level of power was that to a Captain and she felt the two would be in trouble. She went over and touched the side of the barrier but something deep within her spiritual being resonated. She instantly withdrew her hand and found the feeling to still be there. She again touched the barrier but instead of it being solid, it somehow naturally let her hand through. Again she took her hand away but the feeling was still there. Something was telling her that her very being was beginning to complete itself, like something that had been dormant for years was beginning to awake within her. With confidence she walked through the barrier. She stepped into the outside and saw the battle was nearly ending but Sui-Feng soon appeared behind Ichigo. "Ichigo, behind you!" The auburn screamed. Ichigo turned and saw Orihime out of the barrier but he also noticed the Second Division Captain and blocked the attack from her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, turn you and your friends in." She demanded. "Or die right here." He ignored her words and kept clashing leaving Uryu to deal with the members still left. Ichigo once again clashed blades, but looked down at Orihime, only to notice a Stealth Force member sneak up behind her, his blade intent on killing her.

"Orihime!" He pushed Sui-Feng out of the way and rushed to go to her side. She turned and saw the Soul Reaper come up behind her. For once she actually feared for her life, knowing that no one would be able to protect her this time, cursing her less powered state, wishing it not to be over. Wishing she could continue on with Ichigo. A sudden burst of spiritual pressure could be felt, and that very power from within her awoke. She move but her speed is what stunned everyone, including the Second Division Captain herself.

"That was…" Uryu began to say.

"_Hirenkyaku_." Ichigo finished. She lost consciousness and began to collapse but the Orange haired teen caught her. "Orihime?" Sui-Feng was somewhat amazed, considering the report stated her powers were low class threat, but she took the opportunity to strike at Ichigo but as she charged a crimson wave stopped her in her tracks.

"Damn you Kisuke Urahara."

"Well now, long time no see Soifon." The shop keeper greeted casually.

"Why are you standing in the way, Ichigo and the other Quincies must come and face execution, and by the look of things that girl as well, considering she is one too!" She yelled out of complete stress. Kisuke went to serious mode in an instant.

"The more important question is, why you are following such a ridiculous order, I mean, Ichigo saved everyone and this is the proper way to thank him and what about those who are innocent. Who can't even fight back?" As he though his words had no effect on her and he sighed. "I suggest you leave, there are three of us and one of you and most of your men are injured." After gritting her teeth she ordered the members of the Stealth Force to leave along with herself back to the Soul Society.

"Everyone, we must head to my shop immediately." The shopkeeper said. Uryu lowered the barrier and gather the girls. Ichigo still had the auburn in his arms trying to figure out what was really going on. "Ichigo, we must go, I'll explain everything when we're there."

* * *

Orihime awoke to see Ichigo sitting beside her with a troubled but relieved face. "Orihime, are you okay?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry, you must have been really worried." She said sitting up. Ichigo smiled and she returned it with her own smile. The shopkeeper entered the room with a serious look. "Mr. Urahara."

"Orihime, Ichigo, we have to talk. But first, Orihime, what do you know about your parents." The shop keeper asked.

"I don't know. I was really young when Sora raised me on his own, he said that they were drunks and prostitutes and they would kill me because of their bad habits." She explained.

"I see. Orihime, I hate to be the one to tell you this but Sora lied, obviously to protect you of course." Orihime and Ichigo could tell that the part they wanted to hear was about to be said. "Orihime, you, your parents and Sora are all Quincy. The auburn's and the orange haired teen's eyes widened at the shock from what the crazy, yet serious mood, shopkeeper said. Both never knew why they weren't told about their lineage, they were just stunned to hear that both were actually Quincy.

"I'm a Quincy?" Orihime questioned.

"It seems as though a spell was cast on you when you were very young, sealing your powers. As time goes on the spell deteriorates and as such you gained access to your true self." Orihime looked over to Ichigo for a split second before looking back to Kisuke Urahara. "Along time ago, both your mother and father were involved in an incident involving the Soul Society. Luckily by that time Sora had just come of age and both he and you were taken into hiding under your parent's decision."

"So what happened to them?" Ichigo asked.

"Unfortunately they were executed." The shopkeeper said with a sigh. "But we must not focus on the past, we must focus on the now, everyone that you know personally is targeted including me. Tomorrow we will head to the Soul Society to clear our names but there are some things we have to do before then." He said. "Ichigo, your place is safe. Uryu will be fine at home with his father. Tatsuki and the girls will be safe here with me, Yoruichi and Tessai. Keigo and Mizuho are safe at the Visored Warehouse." The two nodded and the platinum blonde left the two thinking up a plan to save everyone.

* * *

By the evening, Ichigo and Orihime were able to make it back home to the Kurosaki Clinic, skipping dinner. For once the crazy man Ichigo called a father wasn't jumping them at the door. Instead he was at the dinner table with a troubled look. Both knew what he would say so they decided to just go up to Ichigo's room. They didn't bother switching the lights on or anything. They just sat on the bed, Orihime looking out to the night sky. Ichigo looked over his entire room, noticing Orihime's bag in the corner. "Orihime, are you alright?" He asked softly. She didn't turn her head or anything but instead tears started forming in her eyes for rolling down her face.

"I don't know." She answered sadly. The orange haired teen shifted closer and hugged her tight in his embrace. She faced forward to him and stared up at his amber orbs with her grey ones full of tears.

"Orihime, it's okay if you want to cry." He whispered. She buried her head in his hard abb toned chest and began to cry. He began to stroke her silky auburn hair, feeling the down most of the length. "My mother, before she died, said it was okay to cry." He said. She was saddened by the very fact her parents were killed by the very people she helped in the past, but most importantly, they would be killed. After all the days she spent obsessing over Ichigo and now finally getting this close. She feared losing him, she just couldn't.

"Ichigo, I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll lose you, and I don't want to, not when we're like this. I don't want to be alone." The auburn cried as she hugged him tightly. He brought her face up, her eyed still full of tears, to his.

"Orihime, I promise I won't leave you. I won't ever leave you alone. Together, we'll get through this and I promise you a future together." Her tears stopped as she heard him say the word 'future'. He wiped her face of tears and closed in on her lips. She met him halfway, locking lips with him in a passionate kiss that they both needed. Ichigo was surprised by her reluctance as she opened her mouth and traced his lips with her tongue. He replied by doing the same, allowing them to explore each other's mouths before their tongues came together to dance with one another. Their lungs went tight and they withdrew from one another. Orihime noticed she was no longer sitting up but she was now lying down with Ichigo on top of her.

"Ichigo." She whispered. Ichigo began leaving a trail of kisses from her jaw line, down her neck until he reached her collar bone. She could feel the sensation on her skin, moaning in pleasure as a result. Ichigo came but up and gave a look to which she nodded to and he removed her shirt and tossing it to the side gently. He then worked on the hook of her bra at the front and soon that too was on the ground with her shirt. Ichigo admired the form that was beneath him. Getting back to the matter at hand he continued his trail of kisses from her collar bone down to the centre of her chest before beginning to swirl his tongue around one of her nipples, sending the auburn into a state of pure ecstasy, as he began fondling with the neglected twin. "I…Ichigo, please d…don't stop." She cried as she felt herself become hot and wet between her legs. He switched around sending another spark of energy. Orihime had never felt like this before, and she didn't want to go back. In all of a sudden the auburn felt her climax, arching back up in the amount of pleasure that coursed through her body. He stopped his ministrations and removed his school jacket and shirt. Orihime, who was panting from exhaustion from her first orgasm, looked over Ichigo and saw that his pants were tight. Ichigo began to remove her skirt, revealing her white undergarments, which were soaked in her fluids. He slowly removed the piece of fabric too and positioned his head between her legs and began to trace her entrance with his tongue. Orihime was sent into sensory overload as she felt overwhelming pleasure. He removed his tongue and inserted one finger into her entrance. The auburn arched her back up again as Ichigo began to thrust his index finger in and out of her now more soaked pussy. Each time he thrust into her, she would become wetter making it easier for him to move his fingers in and out. He could tell she was close, so he quickly switched his fingers with his tongue as he prodded at her entrance. The action was just enough to send the girl over the edge again. "Ichigo!" She yelled as she felt the next climax hit her, causing her body to leak more fluids, allowing Ichigo to take in as much of her liquid as he possible could. She finally relaxed and felt the Orange haired teen come up to kiss her, tasting her fluids that we on his lips. She lightly pushed him back and sat up with him as she began to undo his pants, pulling them down with his briefs, releasing his massive erected member from its restraints. She was surprised and somewhat a little anxious of his size before her but without any hesitation she began stroking his length. "I think it's my turn, Ichigo." She purred. The Orange haired Quincy couldn't believe that she said that in such a manner but it made him even harder. She started swirling her tongue around the tip before placing his hardened cock in her mouth and taking in as much length as she could. Ichigo veered his head back in ecstasy, feeling his own pleasure. Orihime had never done this before, but by the way Ichigo was acting, she could tell she was doing it right. Every time she would take in his length, she would go a little more length and speeding up in the process as well, making him build up to his climax. She increased her speed more as she felt his hand on the back of her head.

"Orihime." He soon began to thrust into her fast. "I'm going to cum." She came up to the tip and with one thrust he let loose his orgasm in her mouth. She could feel the warmth of his semen and swallowed all of it. Orihime took her mouth of his still hard cock and slowly lay back down, a little anxious about what was going to happen next. He positioned himself above her, his member prodding at her folds, demanding to enter. "Are you alright with this Orihime?" He asked. "We don't have to do this if you aren't comfortable with it."

"It's okay, I want this. I'm on birth control so it will be fine, it's just that I'm a little nervous, so please be gentle." She answered wrapping her hands around him.

"Alright." He slowly started to enter her, going all the way until stopping as he was fully inside her. Orihime felt intense pain, digging her fingers into his hard toned back, as she screamed. "Are you okay?" He asked as he looked at her with a concerned look.

"I'm fine…I'm just…glad that…you were my first…Ichigo." She said as tears rolled down her eyes. She could tell that the trickle of liquid exiting her body was her blood from being taken for the first time. This is what she had desired, for Ichigo to take her virginity, and make a promise to her about their future together. "You can move now." He slowly began to exit halfway before thrusting into her again, this time feeling less pain. He repeated the process a few times to accommodate his size, speeding it up a little with each time. It wasn't long until they were in a rhythm, as the auburn felt the pain all turn to pleasure. "Faster, harder, Ichigo." She begged. He speed up and went harder at her request, building themselves for the finale. He leant his head down and began to kiss her as he continued to thrust into her, with her responding the best she could. His speed intensified as he felt his climax was soon upon him. Orihime on the other was suddenly hit with hers, causing her inside walls to clamp around his shaft. "Ichigo!"

"Orihime, I'm going to…" He felt her tighten and with one large thrust he began pouring his seed inside her, eventually over filling her causing it to exit out. Both rode out their orgasms together until they finally finished, both sweaty and exhausted. He exited her, rolled over, pulling her in close before placing the covers over them both.

"That was…amazing Ichigo." She said between pants.

"Yeah it was."

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really mean it when you mean we'll have a future together?" She asked.

"Of course I do. I know how much you want a family and, I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you, so you never have to be alone again." He answered confidently. She was so happy at the moment, giving off the most radiant smile ever. Ichigo rolled to his side to get something from one of the draws of his bed side table. He rolled back to his other side facing the auburn. "Orihime Inoue," He took her hand in a romantic fashion which made her blush as to what was going to come next. "Will you marry me?" Her face lit up with a smile and tears of joy.

"Of course I will!" She said as he placed a ring on her finger. Ichigo smiled as the ring was a perfect fit. She hugged him tightly before they kissed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_To be Continued…_

* * *

~###~

* * *

Please don't forget to review. The next chapter will be done as soon as I catch up with some of my other stories. See you all till then.


	6. Chapter 5: A Fight for Freedom - Part 1

Welcome to Chapter 5 ladies and gentlemen.

Not much to say really other than that I have been busy, but as it says on my profile, just be patient with me. Anyways read on.

* * *

~###~

* * *

_**Chapter 5: A Fight for Freedom - Part 1**_

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, you and your friends are under arrest by order from Head Captain Yamamoto." As far as they were aware they were surrounded. "Any sudden movements will be taken as hostile action." The team leader said. The human world would become a battlefield, as complying with their orders meant death, they had nowhere to go._

###

"_Orihime, Ichigo, we have to talk. But first, Orihime, what do you know about your parents." The shop keeper asked._

"_I don't know. I was really young when Sora raised me on his own, he said that they were drunks and prostitutes and they would kill me because of their bad habits." She explained._

"_I see. Orihime, I hate to be the one to tell you this but Sora lied, obvious to protect you." Orihime and Ichigo could tell that the part they wanted to hear was about to be said. "Orihime, you, your parents and Sora are all Quincy."_

###

"_Orihime Inoue," He took her hand in a romantic fashion which made her blush as to what was going to come next. "Will you marry me?" Her face lit up with a smile and tears of joy._

"_Of course I will!" She said as he placed a ring on her finger. Ichigo smiled as the ring was a perfect fit. She hugged him tightly before they kissed and slowly drifted off to sleep._

* * *

Ichigo stirred from his slumber as well Orihime because of the light entering the room. Both were still naked from the night before, but they weren't embarrassed. "Good morning princess." Ichigo said still a bit hazy from sleep as he kissed the auburn on the forehead.

"Morning Ichigo." Orihime said smiling returning the kiss with her own on the lips. Today was the big day, the day where they will travel to the Soul Society to clear their names, but all of the worry that she had seemed to be gone. It was all because of Ichigo's promise to her and the ring on her finger made a clear indication to that promise. It was moments like these that Orihime loved the most.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO AND ORIHIME!" Isshin yelled as he burst through the door, surprising the two. He went flying toward the two in the bed, but stopped noticing that they both didn't have any clothes on, crashing on the end of the bed before collecting himself back together with a mischievous grin. "You two did what I think you did last night." He said cheekily. Both Ichigo and Orihime were red as tomatoes. Isshin's eyes roamed the embarrassed couple in bed and he spied a notable ring on the auburn's finger. "That's not the only thing that happened last night was it. I'm so proud of you." Isshin said jumping for joy.

"Dad, do we really have time for this?" Ichigo said.

"You've got a point, the main reason I came in here was to tell you that we're going to Kisuke Urahara's, so get dressed, we leave as soon as you're both ready." He said regaining his serious composure. He left the two, closing the door behind him.

"Ichigo."

"Yes Orihime?"

"This a very pretty ring, but how did you afford it?" The auburn asked.

"It was my mother's engagement ring. My father gave it to me and said to me 'whenever you propose to that special woman, I want you to use your mother's engagement ring. She would of wanted you to give it to the woman you cherish the most' and ever since that day, I've held onto the ring." He explained.

"That's so sweet, Ichigo." She responded. "Tell me, last night, was I your first?" The question had been on her mind since last night, but she didn't feel it was the right time to ask.

"Of course you were, it was my first time doing all that stuff too." He answered positively. "Come, let's go have a shower, we have to leave to go to the Urahara Shop." She nodded and placed a towel around her body before following Ichigo to the bathroom.

* * *

…Meanwhile in the Soul Society…

* * *

Genryusai Yamamoto called the Captains meeting to order, looking over those who were present. "Where are Captains Hirako, Otoribashi and Muguruma?" The 1000 year old Captain asked. The others looked at one another, seeing if any of them had an answer. The silence was taken as no one knew.

"No one has seen them. They must have disappeared when they heard the news about Ichigo Kurosaki." Sui-Feng answered suggesting their reason.

"No matter, if they decide to rise up against the laws of the Soul Society, then they are to be treated as traitors. Now getting back to the matter at hand, Sui-Feng, I will now hear your report." He said. She nodded before speaking.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends were able to escape with the aid of Kisuke Urahara. But given the situation, I believe they will come here to try and convince us to change our minds." She explained.

"If what you say is true than everyone is to prepare themselves!" The Captain Commander bellowed. Everyone took his words seriously and headed out back to their respective divisions.

* * *

…Meanwhile in the World of the Living…

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime arrived in the training grounds under the Urahara shop, where the very person was waiting for them to arrive. Ichigo knew Kisuke would test the auburn on her skills. He was mostly worried that she wouldn't be able to handle his training session, but he had to trust him. "Well, good morning Ichigo and Orihime. We don't have much time before we head to the Soul Society, but first, Ichigo, you will test Orihime on her abilities."

"What, you must be out of your mind, I'd only be holding back." The shopkeeper gestured him to come over closer, obvious so Orihime didn't hear what he was going to say.

"That is what I am counting on. You see I won't be able to. I'd think you've seen first-hand on what I can do." He whispered. Ichigo nodded and turned to face the auburn. "Alright, let the training begin." With that the auburn prepared herself, with Ichigo moving to start the training.

"Hey, we're here." The platinum blonde turned to see both the Fullbringers present.

"Well now, you guys are a bit early. Why don't you two get some last minute training in, you're going to need it." He said and both nodded in response. "We're going to have to give it our all if we're to get through this." Kisuke said silently to himself.

* * *

It was about 9am and everyone was gathered. Kisuke and his employees, aside from Yoruichi, the current Visored that are remaining in the World of the Living, Isshin, Chad, Riruka along with all of all their friends, including Yuzu and Karin. Ichigo, Uryu and Haschwalth soon made their appearance wearing a new uniform. It was a white double breasted jacket with long pants of the same colour and slightly grey boots with really light blue lining. The only difference between the three of the them was that Ichigo's was short sleeves and he wore a hooded cloak with it, Uryu's had a small cape similar to that of his old one he wore to Hueco Mundo and Haschwalth's was long sleeved also with a hooded coat. "Where's your father, I'd though he would take part?" Ichigo asked.

"Knowing him he probably sit this one out. What matters is that we go."

"Uryu has a point, as you and Orihime's guardian, I shall be accompanying you." The blonde Quincy said. Orihime was the last to arrive, Ichigo turning to see her in her new Quincy clothes. She was wearing a double breasted jacket with the top half that covered her breast resemble a dress. With it she had an upper thigh low skirt, white shoes lined with light blue stripes with white thigh length stockings and a sleeved coat. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the auburn and her new outfit, but she noticed him doing so.

"Is something the matter Ichigo?"

"Ah no, it's just you look really good in that outfit." He said as a slight blush rose up on his face.

"Thank you Ichigo." They all joined Chad, Riruka, Kisuke and Isshin.

"Well its time, the plan is that we go and convince the Captain-Commander to lift the charges, the Visored will stay here to guard your friends and family in this shop." The platinum blonde gave a small nod to Tessai and Hachigen who then constructed a barrier closing off the Urahara shop. "Yoruichi is on the other side and will provide support. We will figure out a game plan when we arrive."

"Orihime." Tatsuki called. "Why must you go, it's dangerous, can't Ichigo just go." She said overly worried for her best friend.

"Tatsuki." The auburn paused as she could feel the sadness from her tomboy friend. "I have to go, if I stay here, then I'd be placing everyone else here in danger, because I am one of their main targets."

"Don't worry guys, I will return, and with our names cleared." Ichigo before turning back towards the portal to the Soul Society that was ready to activate. "Let's go." Without any hesitation, Ichigo, Orihime, Haschwalth, Uryu, Chad, Riruka, Isshin and Kisuke ran into the portal, leaving their friends and family.

* * *

The Sereitei was quiet, as the call of battle was close. Everyone was preparing as if they were going to war. The Head-Captain stood in his office looking over the Sereitei waiting for the moment for them to strike. Knowing the last time Ichigo came here as an enemy he figured that they would appear outside the Sereitei. Over in a quiet spot, a portal opened up and Ichigo and his friends along with Isshin, Haschwalth and Kisuke silently ran out stopping to take a break. "Alright, we're in the Sereitei." The platinum blonde Ex-Captain said. "We'll split up. Orihime, you're with Ichigo, Riruka, you're with Chad. Uryu, Haschwalth, Isshin and I will be on our own."

"Why are we splitting up?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"At the moment they still have the upper hand. If we are all as a group, then it would make it easier for them. The best way is to split up and face the Captains individually. We will all meet at the Captain Commanders office. Let's go!" With that they all split to what Kisuke recommended.

* * *

Back at the Captain Commander's office Yamamoto called in his Lieutenant. "Is it time?"

"It is, relay this to the other Captains." Chojiro Sasakibe nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime moved about secretly hoping they haven't caught on to them yet. By the look of things, they were moving through the Thirteenth Division' Barracks. The last thing Ichigo wanted to do was to fight Captain Ukitake. This whole situation seemed like a mess but if anyone was going to kill him or his friends and family, then he would fight. Everything was quiet as they stopped to check for anyone around before continuing, but they heard the alarm go off. "Shit." Ichigo cursed quietly. Squad members began moving around quickly to the sound they just heard.

"This isn't going good. Do you think one of the others tripped the alarm?" Orihime whispered.

"Maybe, but what matters is that we stay hidden." They finally heard the Soul Reapers disappear off into the distance and began making their way to the Head-Captains office.

"Ichigo, Orihime!" They were surprised to hear someone running up to them from behind. They instantly turned to see Rukia, with a new hairstyle and a Lieutenant's badge on her left arm.

"Rukia."

"What the hell is going on, we've been ordered to find an kill you. Just what have you done?" She said a little concerned.

"Listen it's a long story, but to put it simply put it Orihime and I are Quincy and we've done nothing wrong." He said. At first she was confused but the attire she saw the two were wearing made it clear as it looked like Uryu's. "We don't have time for this."

"Ichigo, it's good to see you again." Renji said appearing.

"The reunion will have to wait, we have to go and see the Captain Commander." Ichigo said eager to leave.

"Wait a minute, I came here to help." The red haired Lieutenant said.

"What!" The two Quincies yelled.

"Well I think this is a bit extreme, don't you think?" Renji answered. "I mean, you saved all of the Soul Society. Can't they just let this pass?" They had to agree with him though, it was extreme to issue orders like this.

"Uh Ichigo." Orihime said tugging on his arm to get him to turn around.

"What is…it?" He said slowing down as he saw the White haired Thirteenth Division Captain behind him.

"Hey you two, it's been awhile hasn't it?" He said in a friendly matter. Rukia instantly drew her Zanpakuto and stood between them. "Wait, you've got the wrong idea." They all became confused in a matter of seconds. "I'm not here to fight. I wish to help out as well. Come I'll explain some things on the way." He said walking past the four of them. They followed after him as they walked through the streets of the Sereitei. "I'm not sure if you are aware but, Captains Shinji, Rose and Kensei disappeared after hearing the orders." Ichigo was surprised to hear the Visoreds names but he remembered that the three weren't present with the other Visored. "Anyway, there was a problem with the Quincy 200 years ago and so, they were either killed or hid away. Knowing that not all had been exterminated the Head-Captain passed a law through Central 46 prohibiting anyone from obtaining Quincy powers, including Humans. And by the looks of it this law still stands."

"Well that's a bit stupid, there's hardly any Quincy left." Renji said.

"The Head-Captain was afraid that the balance would be disrupted again." Captain Ukitake responded. "But we don't have to worry about that, there are too few Quincy to cause such a thing. In my opinion the Head-Captain might forcing something from his past but, I do not know for sure." Ichigo completely understood and it was more the reason to travel here and convince him somehow.

"So Orihime, where did you get that ring, it's quite nice. I bet it would have been expensive?" Rukia said spying the ring on her finger.

"Well Ichigo gave it to me. It was his mother's engagement ring, and he proposed to me last night." She answered.

"What! You mean he actually asked you to marry you!" Rukia yelled in surprise. She gave an evil glare to Ichigo who became agitated at her glare. "Ichigo! You are too young for such a commitment! Why did you do knowing either one or both of you could die!" Rukia yelled.

"I'm not going to die and neither is Orihime. I promised her that." He said in a serious matter. "We're getting through this."

"Yeah Rukia, you have to believe in us." The auburn said smiling. Rukia didn't doubt Ichigo as far as promises, but this was a different thing in its entirety. They were going to have to face the Captain Commander, the strongest Soul Reaper within all of Soul Society at the moment.

"Well I wish that you have many happy years together." Ukitake said.

* * *

The platinum blonde shopkeeper quickly moved through the streets of the Sereitei, disregarding all the Soul Reapers that he passed. None of them were enough to face him anyway. Kisuke thought that this would be an easy run as he was facing little to no resistance but when he thought he was in the clear, someone reached out to strike him. He reversed his momentum and back a few metres back. "I had a feeling you'd come this way." He looked from underneath his hat and saw the Second Division Captain.

"Ah Soifon, it's been a while hasn't it?" Kisuke said kindly but she payed no attention and attacked him instead. She already had her Shikai released and had the intent to kill, but didn't know why.

"I see you haven't forgotten training, but that doesn't mean anything, I'm still going to stop you." She said harshly continuing to attack. All the shopkeeper did was dodging her attacks which were causing her to become more agitated. "Why don't you fight back?!" Kisuke said nothing in response. The Second Division Captain went to strike again but her arm was stopped by another person grabbing her wrist. She looked up to see it was none other than her Idol, Yoruichi Shihoin. "Lady Yoruichi?"

"Hey. Kisuke you go on ahead, I'll handle things here." She said. The platinum blonde nodded and made his leave.

"Hey wait, I'm not…" She went to chase the shopkeeper but the hand of Yoruichi on her wrist prevented her from doing so. "But why? Why are you aiding the enemy Lady Yoruichi?"

"Don't you think that the Captain Commander has gone a little too far? After all it was Ichigo who saved everyone." She answered letting go of the Captain's wrist. She didn't want to fight her master again, and knew she couldn't bring herself to do so.

* * *

Haschwalth was the most silent one out of the people that came from the Human World. He would bypass everything that was on his way. His main objective was to rendezvous with Ichigo and Orihime at the First Division. He wasn't looking for a fight, or that he any intentions to be in one. He passed another intersection and then turned into an empty court yard, keeping his Spiritual Pressure hidden all the way through. He was going to dash across but a large, tall body jumped in and stopped him. "Sneaking around isn't really manly and prideful." It was Sajin Komamura that appeared before the Quincy.

"You say that as though it was a sin, I'm merely trying to achieve my objective without the use of violence." The blonde Quincy responded.

"And that objective is…"

"Freedom for Master Kurosaki and Lady Inoue." He said. "I must be on my way. I wish not to fight anyone." He continued on walking but noticed a sword coming down upon him, managing to block it with his wrist.

"What the?" The Captain said surprised to see his wrist unharmed.

"I see. The Soul Society has forgotten our art." The anthropomorphic wolf was confused at the state made by the Quincy.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean that everyone has forgotten the techniques we Quincy learnt and inherited." Sajin Komamura attacked again prompting the Quincy to call forth his Cruciform Sword before clashing.

* * *

"This is where we split up." The Thirteenth Division Captain said. "Renji, you wouldn't happen to know where you Captain is?"

"Uh, no, I haven't seen him all day." He answered.

"I see. Anyway, Rukia and Renji, I need your help, so you two come with me. Ichigo and Orihime, please continue on to Head-Captain's office without us." Jushiro said getting a confused look from Ichigo. "There's something that I need to do and a person who could help me out."

"Okay."

"Let's go." The Captain and two Lieutenants left the pair to continue on ahead.

* * *

Both Fullbringers entered the courtyard of the Eighth Division. By now, everyone in the Sereitei was aware of their presence. But surprisingly they didn't come across much resistance. "This is too easy. Do you think that this Captain is a bit creepy letting us get this close without any problems?" Riruka questioned.

"Well that's a bit of an assumption, young lady." Shunsui said appearing from the roof top from where he was sleeping. Both readied themselves, preparing to fight the flamboyant Captain. Shunsui was somewhat surprised at the giant teen's new form. Along with his shield arm and white arm he also had body armour. The left resembling a rib cage while the right resembled half a chest plate. "Hold on a sec, I don't want to fight. In actual fact I want to help out."

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Because, Old man Yama has gone too far with this sentence, your friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, has saved the Soul Society, and he has become an inspiration among many, including my Division. Don't you think that he deserves credit instead of death?" He explained.

"Your right about that." Jushiro Ukitake said appearing with Rukia and Renji arriving just after him.

"Yo Chad it's been a while. I see you powers have improved." The crimson haired Lieutenant greeted his human friend.

"It has been a while."

"So wait a moment, so you four are going to help us out, even though you'll be breaking the law." The magenta haired Fullbringer interjected getting everyone's attention. "This is all confusing, the Soul Reapers that Uryu and Ichigo fought all tried to kill them including their friends that didn't have powers."

"It's as I said young lady, we will be help you guys and Ichigo out. Not every Soul Reaper here thinks the same thing." He responded to Riruka's statement. "Now what do you say we head over to Old man Yama's office?" They all nodded and took off.

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime raced up the stairs into the same area that Ichigo fought Kenpachi Zaraki the first time. The auburn herself was surprised at the level of stamina she now possessed, now having access to all her powers. She was able to move like everyone else and fight on level with certain people, but she had a lot more to learn. "No one seems to be here." Ichigo stated as he began walking again. But their luck ran out as a massive force appeared in front of them.

"I've found you, Ichigo." Orihime felt terrified at the immense amount of spiritual pressure. "I hope you've gotten stronger." It was none other than the person they didn't want to see, the barbarian Eleventh Division Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, sword in his hand ready to fight the Orange haired Quincy.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

~###~

* * *

Don't forget to review the next chapter will hopefully be on the way.


End file.
